


Perfectionist

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Perfectionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You work yourself down to the bone in pursuit of an impossible goal.





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Never Wanted To Be A Psychiatrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890213) by [BloodyAbattoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir). 



You are a perfectionist, from top to toe.

When you were a child, you were no different. You had to be the best at every game, every sport, every competition that you attempted. Your creations always had to be the best, no matter what.

As you grew older, this perfectionist trait followed you. You had to get the best marks in any class you took. You gave up nights out with friends in order to study. God forbid you didn't get perfect marks, missing even one question, you'd get furious at yourself. You always had to be the top of your class.

Yet this was not the only area that perfectionism had taken over. Your appearance had to be perfect, not a thread nor a hair out of place. God forbid your shoes had a scuff on them, or your manicure chipped, you felt as though everyone was staring at this one little flaw.

You spent long hours cleaning, your house and car and office, just to keep everything to your standards, not a speck of dust. You stayed at work late, or went in early, just to add the finishing touches to a project.

Over time, this impacted your personal life. Friends drifted away and potential new friends and lovers were intimidated by your perfectionism. Many people felt put off by it and felt that they could never meet your standards, whilst others believed you to be full of yourself. You don't care for their comments, you strive for a single goal you've placed above all else.

Truth be told, your perfectionism has made your life rather empty and unfulfilling. Too bad you'll never figure it out until it's too late - your end goal will be the death of you.


End file.
